Serendipia
by MaLu-OUAT
Summary: En un mundo de desencuentros y profundo dolor Regina más que una salida, más que una oportunidad de redimirse con sus propias culpas lo encontró a él.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

"Él se atrevió a llamarla amor. Ella en sus ojos la luz encontró"

—Quiero un operativo limpio. Los informantes han arriesgado mucho por esto y nosotros no podemos cometer ningún error. Tomen sus copias: Richardson, Foreman y Bux.

Los agentes se levantaron a tomar las copias del expediente en cuanto escucharon la orden del general Gold y salieron del lugar.

—Gold ¿Qué juego es este? Llevo 5 años tras un escritorio esperando la oportunidad para acabar por fin con Albert Spencer y su imperio de armas y coca y ¡¿Tú simplemente me apartas del caso?!

—General Gold –reprendió él.

—Lo siento señor –se disculpó ella.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces Regina. La última vez que te enfrentaste a Spencer salió todo mal y perdiste a… perdimos al agente Daniel Colter.

Ella agachó la mirada, se repuso y contestó —Perdí a mi esposo, salí herida; pero ahora estoy mejor que nunca señor, puedo ser muy útil al equipo. Soy de las mejores en antinarcóticos y usted lo sabe.

—No pienso discutir este tema nuevamente, no con una subalterna.

Regina agachó la mirada nuevamente. Se sentía enojada e impotente; veía esfumarse la oportunidad de vengarse del hombre que le había arrebatado a Daniel años atrás.

Daniel y Regina se conocieron en su primera práctica con Gold. Fueron reclutados para desmantelar una red de tráfico de blancas que operaba en varios estados del país. Trabajaron juntos por semanas, codo a codo. Después de salir vencedores y con reconocimientos por parte de colegas e incluso funcionarios del gobierno, comenzaron una dulce relación que en poco tiempo se transformó en un maravilloso noviazgo de un año, luego en un compromiso y después en una íntima y romántica boda en una playa de Malibú en una noche estrellada de diciembre.

— ¿Eso te dijo? –Preguntó Mary Margaret con incredulidad.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes cómo es Gold. ¿Qué iba a discutir? Me ha protegido como nadie y es mi jefe.

—Ya estás grandecita como para decidir si aceptas o no brincar a la boca del lobo ¿no?

—Pienso que quizás no quiere que esté en el equipo porque teme que lo eche a perder como hace 5 años.

—Regina eso no es verdad. Al infeliz de Spencer le avisaron que Daniel y tú lo estarían esperando y bueno… era inevitable su ofensiva.

Regina guardó silencio ante las palabras de Mary Margaret, su amiga de toda la vida. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se concentró en la música que sonaba en el bar. La noche transcurrió como cualquier noche de los últimos cinco años.

—Buenos días agente. Dice el general que acuda a su oficina tan pronto como le sea posible agente.

Regina asintió en silencio y salió inmediatamente de su pequeña oficina hacia la de su superior.

— ¿Me necesitaba señor?

—Sí, adelante. Toma asiento –dijo él señalando una de las sillas que había frente a su imponente escritorio —Verás, tengo una misión especial para ti –añadió.

Regina alcanzó a emocionarse, tal vez Gold había reconsiderado su postura y la incluiría en el equipo para detener a Spencer; pero él casi pudo leer su pensamiento.

—No tiene nada que ver con ese hombre o al menos no directamente, querida.

— ¿De qué se trata entonces? –Preguntó ella con fingido interés.

Gold trataba a Regina de una forma distinta que al resto de sus inferiores pues le tenía especial aprecio ya que en la escuela de policía él fue su maestro y ella fue la única que pudo aprobar cada uno de los cursos con notas superiores a 9. Además, Gold había supervisado de cerca la misión en la que Regina y Daniel se conocieron; por lo que se sentía "padrino" de la relación que comenzó a surgir entre el par de jóvenes agentes.

—Esta joven es Ruby, es la hija de Jefferson Klobouk. Necesito que de forma encubierta la protejas.

—Señor, disculpe sí parece que no entiendo pero ¿Por qué no la acoge el sistema de protección a testigos?

—Verá agente Colter, la meta es proteger a la joven mientras nos acerca al padre, mismo que eventualmente nos dará la posición de Spencer.

Regina parecía resignada con la misión encomendada. No era lo que tenía en mente; pero claramente prefería contribuir con la búsqueda de Spencer de este modo que no tras un escritorio esperando a que Gold pidiera rosquillas y café. Aunque le emocionaba mucho más ser parte del grupo élite que había conformado Gold el día anterior; pues ellos estarían tras la pista directa de Spencer y trabajarían por hacer caer uno de los cargamentos más grandes de droga de los que se tuviera reporte.

—Bien señor. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

—Ve ya mismo a la oficina de Úrsula a recoger el expediente y lo que será tu nueva identidad.

Regina asintió, se disponía a salir cuando Gold agregó –Estaba por olvidar un importante detalle. En esta misión estará también como agente encubierto uno de los mejores hombres que tiene la inteligencia federal.

Genial, no solo Gold no confiaba en ella para estar en el selecto grupo que estaría tras Spencer sino que además le pondría un chaperón, pensó.

Gold notó la incomodidad de Regina pero no comentó nada al respecto. Sabía que ella era difícil para trabajar en equipo, era demasiado perfeccionista e intensa en sus labores.

— ¡Ay por Dios! esto tiene que ser una broma –espetó Regina indignada mientras observaba el expediente y la descripción al detalle de su misión.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"La naturaleza os dio una cara y vosotros os hacéis otra distinta"

— ¿Sucede algo Colter? –Preguntó Úrsula, la directora del departamento de equipos y dotación, con expresión burlona.

—No, no sucede nada –Contestó Regina con desdén en cuanto notó la expresión de complacencia de Úrsula. Jamás le había caído bien esa mujer. Guardó rápidamente el par de carpetas en el sobre que previamente había recibido y salió del lugar con un marcado gesto de disgusto.

— ¡¿ESPOSOS?! –Preguntó Mary Margaret con un grito mientras trataba de contener la risa que le producía.

—No veo lo gracioso –Añadió Regina seriamente refiriéndose a la expresión divertida de su amiga.

—Espera, ¿Acaso prefieres estar en un bunker sin comida ni TV que en una linda casa con un atractivo compañero? –Añadió Mary riendo a carcajadas mientras moldeaba con sus manos los músculos que imaginaba que tendría el compañero de misión de su amiga.

—Ja….ja….ja ¡Qué graciosa Mary! –Dijo Regina con aparente enojo. —No veo que puede llegar a tener de divertido eso de fingir que somos esposos.

—Trata de verle el lado positivo. Puede ser muy divertido y gracioso –agregó Mary. — Más bien hagamos un brindis por su nueva misión agente Colter –dijo alegre Mary Margaret alzando con gracia su copa. Adoraba a su amiga; pero no podía evitar reírse al verla frustrada por algo que para ella parecía tener tan poca importancia.

—No hay nada que celebrar –agregó Regina recogiendo la botella y un par de platos con snacks para llevarlos a la cocina del apartamento que compartía con su amiga desde que quedó viuda.

Mary trabaja en el departamento forense, es experta en balística. Conoce a Regina desde que ambas eran tan solo unas niñas que soñaban despiertas con el amor verdadero y una vida llena de sorpresas y cosas buenas.

Regina pasó una pésima noche, daba vueltas en la cama y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Le desesperaba pensar en esa nueva misión, le incomodaba imaginar cómo sería el nuevo agente. No era su fuerte el trabajo encubierta y no quería parecer inexperta al lado del "súper agente" con el que debía fingir un matrimonio cuasi perfecto para no levantar sospechas. Tener la vida de una persona bajo su cuidado era algo que la preocupada mucho, la última vez que debió cubrirle la espalda a alguien todo salió mal y su vida entera fue en caída libre por un vacío del que no estaba segura si ya había logrado salir.

— ¿No piensas desayunar?

—No, comeré algo en el camino. Te quiero Mary. –Regina tomó rápidamente su maleta.

—Te voy a extrañar –Se abrazaron y ambas sonrieron.

—En cuanto pueda me comunicaré contigo amiga. –Dijo Regina para tranquilizar a Mary y para cortar un poco con el sentimentalismo, pues aunque lo ocultaba bien era muy sensible y las despedidas aunque fueran temporales le hacían crujir el alma.

— ¡Hey! Disfruta de la compañía –Gritó Mary Margaret desde el balcón del apartamento a Regina que ya estaba a punto de subir a un taxi.

Regina se limitó a sonreír y a pensar que su amiga era un caso perdido. Ella lo veía todo tan fácil, tan bueno, a pesar de que su trabajo le recordaba diariamente la existencia de gente y cosas malas Mary Margaret se empeñaba en creer que todo en algún punto iba a mejorar. Esa actitud a Regina le irritaba a veces; pero de alguna forma necesitaba de esos comentarios esperanzadores para encontrar cierta motivación en su día a día.

—Buenos días general.

—Buen día, querida. ¿Lista? –Dijo Gold particularmente animado.

Regina no sabía cómo interpretar la emoción de Gold; por lo que solo se limitó a asentir y sonreír levemente para no parecer odiosa, o al menos no mucho.

—Bien, sígueme. Te presentaré a tu compañero.

Gold y Regina se dirigieron a una de las salas de conferencia que había en el edificio de la policía.

—Ella es la agente Colter –Dijo Gold a modo de saludo en cuanto entraron a la sala. El hombre, que estaba divisando el panorama a través del ventanal, volteó inmediatamente.

—Regina Colter. –Se presentó ella rápidamente extendiéndole su mano derecha y manteniendo una expresión de impavidez en su rostro.

—Mucho gusto agente Colter, yo soy Robin Hood –Contestó él, amablemente.

—Bueno agentes. En menos de dos horas sale su vuelo a Arizona así que es imperativo que salgan ya mismo para el aeropuerto.

Después de la rápida presentación entre Regina y Robin no se dijo más salvo un par de "Si señor" y "Como usted diga señor" como respuesta a los comentarios de Gold antes de que ambos abandonaran el edificio con destino a su nueva misión, su nueva vida.

 _Noche anterior_

— _Cariño te prometo que no habrá más misiones así –Dijo Robin mientras empacaba su maleta._

— _No prometas nada por favor. Eso mismo dijiste hace un año y mira donde estamos ahora._

— _Marian, sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar de recibir el dinero que gano; al menos no, si queremos buscar nuestro primer hijo. –Dijo Robin acercándose a Marian para abrazarla. –No temas, todo saldrá bien. Solo es cuidar una chica, seguirla a todas partes y ya está –Añadió él para tranquilizar a su tensa esposa que correspondió al abrazo de su marido._

—Estas son algunas fotografías de la chica ¿quieres verlas? –preguntó Robin suavemente a Regina para establecer algo de comunicación con ella en lo que sería un vuelo de casi 6 horas de New York a Phoenix, Arizona.

Regina en completo silencio extendió una de sus manos para recibir las fotos. Robin sintió algo de frustración al ver que no lograba sacar de su compañera más que gestos carentes de emoción y cortantes palabras que ni siquiera juntándolas conseguía armar una frase decente.

—No sé qué idea tienes de mí; pero es claro que tendremos que llevarnos medianamente bien si queremos que esto funcione –Agregó él con ánimo conciliador.

Regina suspiró, se repuso en su asiento y accedió a hablar con Robin.

—Bien, ¿cómo propones que esto funcione Hood? –Preguntó ella alzando una ceja sugiriendo más un reto que una pregunta, o al menos eso pensó él.

Robin guardó silencio, Regina esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora, no sabía triunfo de qué o porqué pero aun así lo disfrutó. Sacó de su bolso de mano las carpetas que contenían el detalle de su misión y comenzó a repasar todo.

—Interesante. –Dijo Regina mientras observaba los documentos contenidos en las carpetas que Úrsula le había entregado.

— ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Robin con poco interés mientras mantenía fija su mirada en el ejemplar de Tener y no tener de Ernest Hemingway que compró días antes.

—Conservaremos nuestros nombres. Solo cambiará nuestro apellido y por supuesto, el vínculo que nos une.

Robin esbozó una leve sonrisa pero no dijo nada al respecto y siguió concentrado en el libro. Regina no esperó ningún comentario de su compañero; por lo que indistintamente siguió analizando cada palabra contenida en esos papeles. No quería cometer errores y el primer paso para ello era conocer con precisión la información que les había sido proporcionada para la misión.

Entre las turbulencias normales de un vuelo de la duración de ese, no hubo grandes charlas entre los dos agentes. No hubo más que simples preguntas y simples respuestas que no parecían acercarlos mucho más de lo que ya estaban.

Sin contratiempos el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Phoenix. Tras varios minutos de espera frente a las cintas transportadoras de equipaje ambos levantaron sus maletas y caminaron por el largo corredor de salida de la terminal aérea donde otro agente se acercó cauteloso a ellos y les entregó un pequeño papel con la dirección de su nuevo hogar y un par de llaves que correspondían a la casa y a un auto que los esperaba en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto y que sería el que utilizarían en el tiempo que durase la misión.

Tras una hora y media Robin conduciendo y Regina mirando con detenimiento por la ventana llegaron a un bonito barrio de casas similares y esplendidos jardines, donde minutos después hallaron el número de la casa, su casa.

— ¿Lista para la función señora De Locksley? –Preguntó Robin mientras le extendía una mano a Regina para salir del auto. Ella tomó su mano con reserva y caminaron juntos hacia el umbral de la puerta de lo que sería su nueva casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Sí, es bonita.**

—El lugar es bonito y cómodo. Creo que no nos podemos quejar –dijo Robin mirando a su alrededor.

—No está mal –añadió Regina con desgano mientras subía a la segunda planta de la casa. Robin tomó su maleta y la de ella, y la siguió por las escaleras.

—Bueno, hay dos habitaciones. Yo, obviamente me quedo con esta –dijo Regina señalando la alcoba principal.

—Me parece bien –contestó Robin. Regina al parecer esperaba que discutiera por la habitación; pero él no le daría el gusto, pensó.

Bajaron nuevamente al primer piso para recorrerlo mejor. Era una casa pequeña pero adecuada para lo que ellos debían aparentar ser, una dulce pareja de esposos que decidieron mudarse a Phoenix meses después de su romántica boda en alguna parte del planeta aún no definida.

Encontraron sobre la mesa del comedor un par de teléfonos móviles para comunicarse entre ellos y con las personas que integraran la vida de los ficticios Señor y Señora De Locksley.

 _—_ _¿Cuándo pensabas llamarme?_

 _—_ _Lo siento cariño, me había sido imposible llamarte. Apenas hoy pude salir a una estación de servicio y llamarte por un teléfono público._

 _—_ _Está bien Robin, entiendo. Cuéntame ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal es tu compañera? –Preguntó Marian insistente._

 _—_ _Yo estoy bien amor. Ella es… bueno, es muy reservada. No hablamos mucho. –Contestó él._

 _—_ _¿Es atractiva?_

 _—_ _Oh vaya ¿estás celosa? –Preguntó Robin divertido._

 _—_ _¿Entonces si es bonita? –Preguntó Marian con un fingido tono de seriedad y molestia._

 _—_ _Mis pensamientos solo los ocupa una sola chica._

 _—_ _Espero que esa chica sea yo –Añadió Marian entre risas._

 _—_ _Debo colgar cielo, te llamaré luego. Te amo._

 _—_ _Te amo Robin._

—Seis días, ¡SEIS!, Y esa chica no sale de su casa más que para recoger el periódico y jugar con su perro –exclamó Regina mientras veía por una de las ventanas de su casa a la casa del frente, la casa de Ruby.

—Parece que la chica no es de muchas amistades. Más fácil para nosotros.

—Si la niñita no va a ninguna parte y no hace nada sospechoso no podremos dar con el paradero de su padre y mucho menos con el del infeliz de Spencer –añadió Regina tensando su mandíbula al pensar en aquel delincuente.

Robin reparó en el tono y la expresión de Regina al mencionar a aquel hombre. No era para nada usual su actitud, o al menos no con la carga emotiva que su compañera imprimía cada vez que se refería a Spencer.

—Nuestro trabajo es mantener a salvo a la chica. Si cae su padre o Spencer bien; pero si no es así pues bien también. Procurar su seguridad es nuestro único objetivo –dijo Robin con severidad. No entendía las razones de Regina, ella no se las diría, entonces al menos mantendría firme su posición y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para cumplir lo mejor y más rápido posible con su trabajo. No deseaba nada más en la vida que estar con su esposa y abrazar junto a ella la idea de convertirse en padres por primera vez.

Regina ante el comentario de Robin sintió hervir sus mejillas. ¿Acaso él se atrevía a juzgar su profesionalismo? ¿Qué podía saber él si su perfecta vida no había pendido de un hilo y no había perdido lo más amado en manos de un criminal? Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar con los miles de insultos, comentarios y cuestionamientos que se le habían ocurrido; pero no dijo nada, lo miró denotando un poco de molestia y nada más.

 _—_ _¡Hey! ¿Aún me recuerdas?_

 _—_ _¡Reginaaa! Santo cielo, estás bien. ¿Cómo va todo? –Mary no ocultaba su emoción. Regina reía por lo bajo al escuchar a su amiga._

 _—_ _Estoy bien, el lugar es tranquilo._

 _—_ _¿Y tu compañero? ¿Si tiene los músculos como los imaginamos?_

 _—_ _Como los imaginaste tú, querrás decir. –contestó Regina con desgano. Robin no le terminaba de caer muy bien. De hecho, le caía bastante mal aunque procuraba que no se notara mucho._

 _—_ _Al menos en las noches frías tendrás a quien abrazar. Para eso es tu marido ficticio ¿no?_

 _—_ _¡Demonios! ¿De dónde sacas tanta tontería? – Preguntó Regina entre risas –En fin, debo colgar, es tarde y mi esposo me espera para la cena. Te llamo en cuanto pueda._

 _—_ _Está bien. Cuídate ¿sí?_

 _—_ _Lo prometo._

 _Regina compró un par de cosas para surtir un poco la despensa de su casa. La estación de servicio era el lugar más cercano para ello y para mantener contacto de forma segura con su verdadera identidad, su familia y amigos._

—Traje esto –Dijo Regina enseñándole a Robin las bolsas que traía de la estación de servicio —De alguna cosa tenemos que alimentarnos.

Robin se acercó a ella para ayudarla con los paquetes –Lamento la forma en que te hablé hace un rato. No sé qué tienes contra Spencer; pero lo respeto.

Regina asintió y le brindó a su compañero una leve sonrisa como forma de aceptación de sus disculpas.

—¡Hey! Es tarde –Dijo Regina mientras bajaba las escaleras y se aproximaba a Robin que estaba junto a la ventana. Había vigilado toda la noche la casa de Ruby.

—Sí, un poco –Contestó él con la voz un poco cansada.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Ninguna. La chica no ha salido y nadie la ha visitado tampoco.

—Bien, vete a dormir. Es tu turno de descansar. –Añadió ella extendiéndole una mano para recibirle los binoculares.

—Puedo quedarme y dejar que tú duermas más.

—No es necesario, ya dormí toda la tarde. –Contestó ella amablemente agradeciendo el gesto de Robin de ofrecerse a vigilar por más tiempo.

Horas después….

—Solo tres horas en la cama y ya me siento como nuev…. –Dijo Robin estirando los brazos cuando se percató de que Regina no estaba. Robin la buscó por toda la casa, asumió que se había cansado y tal vez estaría tomando aire en el patio trasero, o en la cocina buscando algo de comer o en el baño. No la encontró y comenzó a inquietarse. Se acercó a la ventana que habían establecido como mejor punto de vigilancia y entendió todo.

—¡Demonios! –Dijo Robin llevándose una mano a la cabeza con preocupación.


End file.
